1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular heat sink assembly, more particularly to a heat sink assembly capable of saving its assembling time and maximizing its heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry is blooming, the product design for computers tends to be light, thin, short, and compact and the quantity of heat produced by electronic components such as a microprocessor and a chip is getting larger and larger, so that heat dissipation becomes an important subject for maintaining a normal operation of computer systems. As to the methods for dissipating heat from a computer system, a plurality of heat dissipating fins is generally used to be attached onto the surface of a heat generating electronic component and works together with a fan to dissipate the heat out of the computer system and prevents an electronic component from being overheated or burned as well as extending its life. In general, heat sinks are divided into two types: a parallel heat sink as shown in FIG. 1 and a circular heat sink as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3; and the three methods for manufacturing heat sinks include aluminum extrusion, aluminum compression, and stacking.
However, all of the foregoing three manufacturing methods can be adopted for manufacturing the parallel heat sinks, but a very thin thickness cannot be achieved during the manufacture of an extruded aluminum or a compressed aluminum heat sink due to the limitations of the mechanical manufacturing capability, and thus the density (total heat dissipating area per unit volume) of a heat sink that combines several heat dissipating fins together is low. It is obvious that a stacked heat sink can be made very thin and has a higher density. In other words, the total heat dissipating area per unit volume of a stacked heat sink is larger, and thus has a better heat dissipating capacity.
Further, at present, the circular heat sinks only adopt an aluminum extrusion method or an aluminum compression method for manufacturing the heat dissipating fins and seldom use the stacking method for the manufacture at all.
From the description above, it is known that the heat dissipation performance of the foregoing heat sink assembly can be improved. In view of the feasibility of improving the aforementioned heat dissipating performance, the inventor of the present invention provides a design capable of enhancing the heat dissipating performance.